Marigold Heavenly Nostrils
Appearance Marigold is very slender and white all over. She has a long curly tail with a tuft of hair on the end. Her mane is well groomed, long and wavy and she has pointy, upright ears, as well as a single long horn on her head. She has scruffy hooves. Personality Marigold uses good grammer and is very literal. She is nice and good hearted but very vain and often likes to talk for hours about herself. She is kind and friendly but can be a little sarcastic. Relationships Phoebe Phoebe is Marigold's best friend. Marigold treats Phoebe kindly and does everything with her. Although Marigold really likes Phoebe she sometimes treats her a little meanly, and calls her a 'hairless pink thing' or a 'repulsive, annoying little creature'. Dakota Unlike Phoebe, Marigold doesn't really mind Dakota and gets along pretty well with her. Marigold even let Dakota ride on her into her party. Marigold is friendly towards Dakota but has said she much prefers Phoebe. Phoebe's Parents Marigold doesn't really communicate that much with Phoebe's parents but she is friendly with them and had even started lowering the 'Shield of Boringness' for them. Phoebe's parents don't mind Marigold and, thanks to the Shield of Boringness, they see Marigold as one of Phoebe's little friends. Max Marigold knows Max but doesn't really seem to communicate with him. She has met him on Halloween once and didn't talk to very much. Other Animals Marigold says she has other unicorn friends but she obviously doesn't spend much time with them, as she's always with Phoebe and originally just gazing into crystal pools. Some mentioned unicorns are .Nightshade Lovelycoat .Lord Splendid Humility .The Advanced Sparkling teacher She also has other friends like Phoenixes and dragons, for example Todd the Candy Dragon. Magic Marigold has magic, just like every other unicorn. Her magic powers include: The Shield of Boringness The Shield of Boringness lets unicorns go about their business without being disturbed. It means a unicorn could walk past a shop window and no one would bother to even look at it. Marigold uses this so she can go pretty much anywhere. Levitation Marigold is always picking things up via her horn, like grass, tea cups and pastel unicorns. Mud-Resistance Marigold has a selective mud-resistant coat. She can roll in the mud without getting dirty, or can only make selective parts dirty. Magic Texting Powers Using just her horn, Marigold can text Phoebe's phone anytime she wants without needing a phone. Marigold says was much more useful 'when cell phones were invented'. Musical Abilities Marigold has been said to be able to play the piano and she can play a record disk on her horn. Invisibility Marigold says she can turn herself or Phoebe invisible. Phoebe asked Marigold to turn her invisible but Marigold said she would miss seeing Phoebe and talked her out of it. Sparkling Marigold just has to say "SPARKLES!" and she can surround herself with glittering sparkles. Although Marigold said she got a bad grade in Advanced Sparkling because she was so bright she blinded the instructor for a week. Hair Related Abilities Matigold made Dakota's hair fall off, and made it grow back to a very extensive length. She also said if Phoebe wanted she could turn her hair into spaghetti. Weather Control Marigold can control and move the weather as shown in a comic strip where she moved a rainstorm into a tiny cloud above Phoebe to give her a 'lesson in humility'. Transportation Marigold can transport herself and others anywhere she feels like, for example in a comic Phoebe asked Marigold to bring her her mittens, but the auto-correct changed it to 'bring me mountains'. So Marigold brought Phoebe to the mountains. Inspiration The name Marigold Heavenly Nostrils came about when Dana Simpson typed her full name into a unicorn name generator and it returned "Marigold Celestial Nostrils". The middle name was changed to "Heavenly" to avoid confusion with Princess Celestia of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.'Unicorns are everywhere': Cartoonist Dana Simpson shares lessons on friendship in comic strip 'Phoebe and Her Unicorn', Deseret News, March 28, 2015 Some of Marigold's personality was drawn from the description of unicorns in The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle. As stated by Dana, "The way that the unicorn’s described in the first scene, where she lives near a crystal pool so she can stare at her reflection, I sort of took that idea and cranked it up o 11. When Phoebe finds Marigold, she’s just staring at her reflection in a pool, and I try to suggest that this is the sort of thing that happens to her a lot. She just sort of walks around in contemplation of her own beauty all the time." Marigold's body language came from Dana watching her cat, Gladys. Gladys passed away in January 2015.About A Kitty, Dana Simpson's blog, January 30, 2015 References